


Different World

by Nefaelibata



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy - Freeform, Friendship, Life Lessons, Out of Character, Teenage Drama, idk if you could call this teenage drama, out of character Luna, out of character gentiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaelibata/pseuds/Nefaelibata
Summary: A "poem" in which Gentiana comforts Lady Lunafreya and kindly teaches her a lesson.





	Different World

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU REALLY LIKE GENTIANA AND LUNA, PLEASE READ THIS:  
> This is an English project (shhhhh) I had to write this like a poem. I hated writing this, but I was digging the storyline. So, Luna and Gentiana are VERY OOC okay??!!  
> I had to do some research on Gentiana and Luna, so, this story references parts of what actually happened. Kind of. Please forgive me if what I've "re-created" from my research isn't accurate. Thanks!

**Prologue**

Gentiana, known as Shiva, is an Astral (goddess), and messenger of the gods and mortals.

She is a protector and close friend of Lady Lunafreya, the Oracle.

It is the Oracle's job to speak to the gods, listen to their prophecies, and hear their words.

It is Gentiana's job to protect her from harm and provide guidance.

Initially, Shiva's heart shivered and quivered with a bitter coldness for humans.

Her tongue a sharp icicle ready to fall and pierce, her speech an icy breeze chilling one to the bone.

But her lover Ifrit's kindness gave humans fire, and that was when her heart first was warm.

The War of the Astrals angered her, and with it came the coldness again in a storm.

When Lady Lunafreya dedicated her life to love and save people, her faith in humanity was restored, and she now appears in her human form as Gentiana.

Both have hearts loaded with everlasting love for all forms of life.

**Distress (Part I)**

In her bedroom, Lady Lunafreya sits on a white couch that matches everything else around her.

Hands holding her head, shoulders shaking, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"Gentiana," She weeps to the older woman, “I have watched them for weeks,

and they have crossed to a place that reeks of evil. I am afraid of what awaits them.”

She looks at Gentiana with clear, tear-filled blue eyes.

The wise woman with wavy hair as black as the endless darkness of night, a black as deep as her wisdom, sits down next to Lady Lunafreya.

The wise woman with eyes always closed wipes away her wretched tears.

“Why worry now?” She asks, smiling softly, completely ignoring her fear.

“What kind of commotion do they create to cause you distress?”

Lady Lunafreya’s eyes betrayed her attempts to hide her vulnerableness.

“Noctis and Ignis and Gladio and Prompto, all four our beloved heroes, have taken it upon themselves to infiltrate a Niflheim base!”

She buries her head in her hands once more, but this time it was her head that was sore.

Her disappointment evolves into something she cannot resolve.

“I do not understand why. I will not lie here and let them _die_ over a car!”

She storms to a window and wistfully watches the city below her.

 

**Empathy (Part II)**

“You work with The Ways of Mercy like St. Adele because you have enough.”

Gentiana opens her eyes, “The boys work in violent and unkind ways to preserve what they have.”

She tilts her head. “Your beloved travels hundreds to thousands of miles across Eos.”

“Where are you going with this, Gentiana?”

“Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are reclaiming the car gifted to them by King Regis.”

Lady Lunafreya shrinks under Gentiana’s sharp gaze.

“They have limited potions, food, and water.

Under the night sky, they sleep, and every day they must find a haven

to not get slaughtered by demons that awaken.

They are laden with danger.

Empathize and understand what they are going through.

Don’t check on them daily.

You will end up dead before you marry, so be wary of your ability, my lady.”


End file.
